You Are Loved
by StalkSongGo55
Summary: The Azure Knight always had problems with his dreams. What will happen if they suddenly get worse and who will be there to comfort him? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to write something like this but I never got the time… or got the perfect beginning. But now it's cool so no worries.

Note: This story takes place in Aura's household. I made it up but it does make you wonder where she and the azure knights live and spend their time. Since their house is located in an area within the system of The World, only special players are allowed there and let me tell you, the place is HUGE! It's a mansion big enough to throw wild outrageous parties!

Another note for you readers, Azure Kite doesn't speak, as we all know, but there is evidence that he does develop speech without moving his lips (check the .Hack/Link manga) so I guess you can say that he speaks with his mind and moans when he talks. I am using both methods cause it suits my benefits.

**WARNING: **BoyxBoy love! It will soon be rated** M.** It is your decision whether to read this or not. If you hate this paring then I advise you to click out IMMEDIATELY.

Thank you and enjoy.

* * *

><p>You Are Loved<p>

"_We hate you"_

"_Shut-up…"_

"_We want you gone"_

"_Leave me alone"_

"_Things would have been so much better if you had not existed"_

"_That's not true… what did I ever do to you?" _

"_You gave us nothing but fear. Your presence darkens our world. You abilities are no better. It only deepens our fears. You are not even human, but a monster. A monster who harmed our peace, harmed our people."_

"_I harmed no one"_

"_What about those who went comatose? Did you not harm them?"_

"_That wasn't me"_

"_It was because of you they were harmed"_

"_I'm telling you it wasn't me!"_

"_It is your entire fault"_

"_SHUT-UP!" _

_No matter how loud Azure Kite tried to speak out, to prove his innocence, his voice never reached out. They were ignored. Neglected without reason to care for its existence. Just like him as a whole._

_The area was entirely black. He could see nothing but the accusing voices were there. They grew louder and louder to a point where he would have to cover his ears to drown out the noise. Sadly, he could still hear those hateful words slipping through his fingers and into his eardrums._

"_Leave monster"_

"_We don't want you here"_

"_Killer"_

"_Murderer"_

"_Do us all a favor and die"_

_He fell to his knees. He closed his eyes tightly as tears threatened to flow out. He knows he's not a monster. He knows he's not a killer. He knows who he is and what he was made for. Aura told him so. He existed to protect The World and its players from any threats that want to disrupt their peace. He wanted nothing more than to obey Aura's wishes. It's not his fault he is so different. So why can't they accept this fact and just leave him be?_

_Just as he was about to make his statement again, the voices stopped. Azure Kite opened his eyes and unplugged his ears. The area was still black, but no voices were heard. Just as he thought the worst was over, he heard a single voice coming from behind._

"_Why do you live?"_

_He froze stiff. _

_Azure Kite knew that voice. _

_He turned, looking up from his kneeling position, and met eyes with the Terror of Death, Haseo. _

_He was in the appearance of his beast character form. The rouge showed no expression, but in his eyes, they showed nothing but pure hatred and the intent to kill. _

_For the first time in his life Azure Kite was in deep fear and couldn't get himself to move._

"_H-Haseo?"_

_The said rouge stayed silent staring down at the azure knight until he spoke in cold words._

"_I hate you"_

_Those words brought an intensive sting to the knight's chest as he continued to stare at Haseo with a look of disbelief. Azure Kite thought that he, of all people, knew his situation. He knew he was a good person. Haseo understood him more than anyone. So why would he say that?_

_Before he could speak, he watched in shock as Haseo pulled out his chainsaw sword. _

"_This is the only way…"_

_He steps towards the frightened knight. Azure Kite still couldn't move no matter how much he mentally screamed his body to get out of the way and defend himself. _

_Just as he was able to finally comprehend the situation he was in, it was already too late. Haseo was already a foot away from him lifting the sword above his head ready to strike._

"_Shino… you took her away from me… now I'm going to avenge her and bring her back. This is the only way…"_

_Azure Kite was now frozen to the core. He felt numbness and pain all over._

"_H-Haseo… stop. You know it wasn't me… please…"_

_The words did not reach the adept rouge. He clutched his sword tighter. An insane grin plastered on his face._

"_Good-bye Tri-Edge…"_

_He swung his sword down._

* * *

><p>AN: Short yes but more will come. ^v^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Next Chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>You Are Loved 2<p>

Heaven's Forbidden Gate: Aura's Domain

Loud screaming could be heard all across Aura's Mansion and it deeply worried Haseo.

He ran through the halls at full speed all the way to where the sound was located, which was through the giant double doors of Azure Kite's room.

Without thinking, he kicked doors open and found the azure knight kicking and thrashing upon his bed. His eyes were closed tightly as he continued to scream, clawing his hands on his head as if to force out whatever image that was in it.

Trying to get the knight to stop, Haseo ran over to his bed, grabbed his shoulders, and roughly shook him awake.

"Kite! Kite damn it wake up!"

It took a few moments until Azure Kite stopped screaming as his eyes shot open and met with Haseo's. Just as he thought Azure Kite would calm down, the young knight screamed even louder as he desperately tried to release himself form the Terror of Death. Haseo pinned him down to the best of his ability, confused of his actions. What made him really confused was the look of fear in the young knight's hazel-blue eyes, starring into the adept rouge's ruby ones.

Suddenly, Haseo felt a kick to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Azure Kite took the chance to free himself and quickly scramble away. Sadly for him, Haseo was quick to recover. He grabbed the young knight's wrists in each hand and pinned him down on the bed once again. This time, Haseo forced his entire body over him with his legs in between so Azure Kite wouldn't attempt to kick him again.

Seeing that he couldn't do anything at this point, the knight stopped, his body shaking and his muscles tense. At a closer view point, Haseo could see that that the azure knight was in deeper fear than he was earlier and could have sworn he saw tears leaking out of his eyes.

He sighed knowing he's not making the situation any better, especially with the position they were in. Thank god no one was in the house to accidentally walk in on them or else the situation would be beyond awkward.

Pushing that thought aside, he focuses on trying his best to comfort the azure fame god.

"Hey, snap out of it already. Whatever that dream was its over." Haseo tried to make his voice as soothing and comforting as possible.

To his relief, the shivering ceased slightly and his muscles began to relax. Seeing this as a sign that the young knight has finally calmed down, the adept rouge released his grip and move towards the edge of the bed to give some space between them.

He watched Azure Kite slowly sit up but he did not face the rouge. He hid his face with his long blue bangs but his shivering was still visible as if he would break down again at any moment. Haseo wondered if his dreams were the cause of his actions.

"Kite… Hey are you alrig-"

Haseo's sentence was cut off when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him into a tight hug. Before he could comprehend that it was Azure Kite hugging him, he heard small sobs on his right shoulder. He looked down to see the young knight crying (yes, crying) on that shoulder.

Now Haseo was shocked beyond belief. Never, not even once, did he ever see Azure Kite cry. Like himself the knight would always let his pride come first. Seeing him like this now… it was just too weird for him. But at the same time, he felt something else that was new to him. He felt the urge to protect the poor boy and severely punish those that made him feel this way.

He slowly lifted his arms and gently wrapped them around the smaller figure.

"Shhhh. It's okay. You can stop crying. Like I said, it's over." Haseo whispered softly in boy's ear in hushed tones stroking his sky blue hair.

Seconds later, the azure knight's crying finally stopped but his head continues to rest on Haseo's shoulder. Haseo lifted Azure Kite's head with his left hand, resting it on his cheek and stared down at the young knight. His other hand stayed around his waist.

"Now, mind telling me what that dream was about that got you to act like this?" Haseo asked waiting for the knight's response.

Azure Kite's eyes were blurry from the tears and his mind couldn't function properly. His dream wasn't helping him much either. All he could register after the dream was a soft familiar voice calling him and someone holding onto him. It was only when his eyes began to clear was he able to see Haseo's face.

It took the knight some time to process what was going on until it hit him like a brick. He gasped and roughly pushed the rouge off him so hard that it made Haseo fall off the bed and crash headfirst to the floor. He sat up looking as pissed off as ever.

"What the hell was that fo-"

"_Why are you here?"_

Haseo paused at the sudden outburst. There are only two reasons why Azure Kite would say this. One, no one was allowed to enter his room, except for Aura of course, or else they'd be dead (or at least PK'ed), but that didn't stop Haseo. After all, no matter how much the knight protested, Haseo knew he was the only exception.

The second reason might be the fact that the young knight felt too embarrassed of his out-of-character behavior. The pink blush on his face was a bonus. Haseo didn't blame him, but he had to admit, it was too damn cute.

Haseo decided to take in this moment because he knew he would never get an opportunity like this again. He did a playful pout.

"Geez…I came all they way down here just to see you and this how you treat me. You're mean." Then he smirked. "Although, it wouldn't make any sense because it was **you** who cuddled me ever so tightly. I didn't know you missed me that much."

Haseo saw Azure Kite's blush deepen despite the knight's attempt to cover his face with his knees. Oh how the rouge had to restrain himself from running to the young boy and hug him again.

The rouge continued his teasing.

"You know, it's not uncommon for people to have nightmares. Though, it does surprise me that AI's such as yourself can have them as well."

"_We can't."_

"Huh?"

Azure Kite raised his head to face Haseo. This time with an emotionless expression.

"_AI's are not human, only computer programs. Therefore, we cannot dream. That would require emotion which we do not have."_

'_Then what made you scream, kick me, and then cry on my shoulder?'_ was what Haseo wanted to ask but knew he wouldn't receive a proper response from Azure Kite at that approach. He always hated the way Azure Kite uses the difference between humans and computers as an excuse to hide his feelings inside which would only hurt himself more. He sighed. He decided to push the knight further into giving him the answer.

"You know, there is…another reason as to why I came here." The rouge looked away as he said this.

This caught the knight off guard as he stared at Haseo, urging him to continue.

"I was sent here under Aura's request. She said for quite some time you haven't been yourself lately. She would always find you looking tired and restless and whenever she would ask if you're okay or if there was something wrong you would shrug it off as if it's nothing important. She said as the days pass you would look worse and worse and it deeply worried her since she couldn't do anything to help. Even Balmung and Ocra couldn't figure out what was wrong and it made them worry as well."

As Azure Kite heard this he couldn't help but feel a wave of guilt. He knew hiding his problems from his family would make them suspicious, but he never gave thought on how it would greatly affect them emotionally. Now they're all worried and concerned for his well being. He gripped the sheets tightly underneath him. He felt so selfish and stupid.

"So she came to me." Haseo continued since he heard no response from the young knight. "I don't know why she would ask me for help though since I'm not good at this sort of thing. Atoli is best suited at cheering people up, but Aura says you don't know her that well compared to me so…"

"_So you came here against your will in order to make me feel better."_ Azure Kite finished with a distressed face.

"What? No! I'd come to you even if I wasn't asked to do so. Believe it or not, I care about you enough to make sure you're okay."

"…"

As much as Azure Kite wanted to believe Haseo's words, he just couldn't. He wasn't sure if it was because of the dream he had of him and what he said in it. He buried his head in his knees as he hugged his legs to his chest no longer wanting to look at the white haired rouge.

Haseo sighed as he saw this. He stood up from his spot on the floor and walk towards the young knight. He sat at the edge of the bed giving it a small creak at the excess weight. He continues to stare at the knight's hidden face for some time until he finally spoke.

"Kite…about that nightmare you had…tell me…this isn't the first time you had it, is it?"

It's true. Almost every night sometime after the Cubia incident, he would have the same nightmare. He would sometimes refrain from sleep because of it which would explain his tiredness. However none of his dreams, as bad as they were, made him scream like the one he just had. Mostly because Haseo was in it at that time.

Azure Kite gave no response and instead hugged himself tighter into a small helpless ball. This made Haseo sigh again for the umpteenth time. He leaned over, closer to the smaller boy in front of him.

"Kite. Look at me."

It was a little more of a demand than a gentle plead. He needed the knight's attention for what he was about to say next.

He saw Azure Kite hesitate at first, but seconds later, he slowly lifted his head to face the rouge. His expression showed of fear and confusion.

Haseo didn't like that face. It made him feel pain in his heart. He reached his hand out and caressed the boy's cheek to calm him down. He watched the azure knight gasp at the warm touch and saw him blush a deep shade of red. The rouge couldn't help but smile as the boy leaned into the warm hand against his cold pale skin.

"Like I said before, having nightmares is not uncommon. But if you keep them to yourself they'll never go away. In fact, they'll only get worse. That's why it's best to seek comfort from someone and talk about it. That's why I'm here. Because I know you need someone's comfort right now and I'm willing to give it to you."

Azure Kite's blush deepened.

"But in order for me to do that, I need you to be open with me. What happened in that dream? I know you can tell me. You trust me right?"

Haseo waited patiently for Azure Kite's response. The young knight's eyes were purposely hidden by his hair. Soon his hand reached up to Haseo's where it still rested on his cheek. He gently removed it hand held it with both hands on his lap. Haseo was curious of Azure Kite's actions but made no objections and continued to wait silently. His patience was paid off when the young knight began to speak.

"_I…I do trust you Haseo. I always have ever since you accepted me as a friend."_

He hesitated with his next words.

"_But before I answer your question, I have a question I've wanted to ask you for quite some time and…I want an honest response, alright? _

Haseo stared at the boy in front of him. Then, he nodded.

"Sure. What is it?"

"_What do you think of me?"_

The rouge was taken aback by this, confusion expressed on his face.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"_Do you really care about me, like you said before, or are you just pretending and still hold a grudge against me?"_

Haseo couldn't help but feel a little angry at that statement. Why would Azure Kite think he's lying?

"And why would I do something like that?"

"_I don't know. Why wouldn't you?"_

Haseo tried his best to control his anger constantly building up inside him. He took a deep breath.

"I don't understand where you're going with this Kite. Can you please tell me why you're saying stuff like this all of a sudden?"

"…"

"…Well?"

"…_Signs…The signs are still there…"_

Now Haseo was far from confused. Azure Kite was never a person you could easily understand.

"Signs? What signs?"

"…_The signs of hatred."_

Silence engulfed the entire room. The young knight continued.

"_I'd see them everywhere I go…I would find them on people's faces. Faces of rage, disgust, and fear, telling me I don't belong in this crowd. When I was alone, I wouldn't mind these faces. I would see no point in caring about what they thought of me. That is…until I met you Haseo. Whenever I see you with your friends, I just couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be surrounded by those who care about you and not judge you for your appearance. And the more I thought about it, the more I would crave to experience that feeling. I would never live in fear of showing myself in public without feeling out of place."_

He smiled sorrowfully.

"_But of course it would be foolish for me to believe something like that. No matter what I do I will always be viewed as a monster to the eyes of The World."_

Before Haseo could say anything, his hand, which was still held by Azure Kite, squeezed under his grip. He could see the small form shake uncontrollably. His eyes where still not visible due to his hair but Haseo could see fresh tears rolling down the boy's cheeks and onto their connected hands.

"_Every night…I would hear their voices. The area would always be dark. I couldn't see anything; only hear the voices speaking louder and louder until they were probably screaming in my ears. Every night they would tell me to leave and never come back, that I should have never existed, that I should have been dead. I wouldn't mind at first, but it soon became worse so I tried to prevent it at all costs. Sometimes it would work, but most of the time it failed. And then…and then…" _

More tears flowed out violently.

"_And then, for the very first time, I saw you…you were the only person I saw through that darkness. But, the way you looked at me…and the words you said to me…I knew you hated me too…to a point where you wanted to…finish me."_

Right when he least suspected it, Azure Kite was pulled roughly by Haseo into a tight embrace. The azure knight was silent due to shock of the rouge's actions. Suddenly, a new wave of emotions he never knew he had rushed through him as he clung to Haseo not wanting to let go of the warmth coming from him. He was at the verge of crying but tried his hardest to keep it in. Sadly, he would choke out a few sobs every now and then.

"_B-Because of that, I-I was afraid." _He managed to continue. _"I could deal with everyone else hating me, b-but I don't know what I would do if…if you hated me too. You're the only friend I have in this world. I-I don't want to lose you Haseo!"_

Once he was finished, the young knight could no longer control himself. He collapsed on Haseo's shoulder and cried deeply.

The adept rouge held him tighter and rubbed his back whispering soothing words in the boy's ear. Haseo knew he would never hate the azure knight. Sure there was a misunderstanding with the whole Tri-Edge ordeal but that was behind him now. He knew the truth, as much as he hated to accept it, but it all turned out alright in the end and he couldn't ask for anything better; except to maybe see Ovan again one last time.

Haseo looked down at Azure Kite to see that he had managed to stop crying and was trying to steady his breathing on his shoulder. Sometimes he wondered if Azure Kite knew that he liked him a lot more than he realized. The rouge would make up any excuse he could think of just to get close to the young knight.

He began to blush as he felt the smaller boy snuggle closer to him muttering something under his breath that was inaudible to his ears. He continued to stare down at the young knight and noticed something that hadn't come to his attention until now.

He noticed that Azure Kite wasn't wearing his usual normal clothes but was instead in his sleepwear. It was a simple red buttoned-up long sleeved shirt and red pants that didn't appear to have any visible looking stitches on them.

Haseo recalled Azure Kite's regular clothes covered almost every part of his body revealing little to no skin compared the ones he's wearing now. He could see his pale hands under his sleeves as well as his toes and remembered he had a few loose buttons on his shirt revealing his neck and a small part of his chest. His blush deepened to the color of his eyes.

The rouge was so lost into his own little world that he didn't hear the knight calling him until he felt a tug on his white shirt of his Xth form outfit. Haseo looked down at Azure Kite staring at him.

"Sorry. Did you say something?"

The young knight sighed.

"_I just asked if you were okay. You sort of spaced out for a moment."_

"Oh…heheh. Sorry about that. It's just that I've never seen you in different clothes before." Haseo looked away trying to hide his blush.

Azure Kite looked confused until he looked down at himself to see he was still in his pajamas. He blushed madly and immediately began to cover himself with the bed sheets.

Haseo chuckled at his cute behavior.

"What? Are you that shy?"

"_Sh-Shut-up!"_

Haseo continued to laugh. Soon he thought of an idea he wanted to try on the azure knight for quite some time. He grinned darkly. It's tricky but it just might work.

"Hey Kite."

The young knight looked up at Haseo.

"You know, I haven't really answered your question."

Before Azure Kite could ask what he meant, he was pulled from his sheets and back into the rouge's arms. The knight didn't notice before but now he realized how close the two were during their times if embrace and blushed.

"You want to know what I really think of you?"

The young knight didn't respond. He was too entranced by Haseo's ruby eyes. Haseo chuckled and cupped the boy's cheek pulling his face closer to his own.

"Well then, instead of telling you…"

Azure Kite gasped as their lips barely brushed against one another when Haseo said his final words.

"…how about I show you?"

And with that, Haseo closed the gap between them into a deep kiss.

* * *

><p>Done! Well, not really...<p>

Sooooo I quess this is where the rated M stuff happens. Since that will soon be the case, the story will be in the M section just so you know.

You're gonna have to be patient on the next one. ~Hee-hee I'm so evil.

Till we meet again.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

First of all, thank you so much for your support in this story and this pairing! It shows that you truly care.

I am really sorry that it's taking me so long to update new chapters. At first it was because I wasn't in the right mood to continue but now I am facing an even worse dilemma. My old laptop crashed and my dad currently bought a new one. Sad thing is, all my stuff, including this story, that was in the laptop was gone forever!

Not to worry though for those who might be having a heart attack at this horrible news, I had a hard drive that still has some of my works. However, the new chapter I was currently working on for this story wasn't in there so basically I have to start **all over again**. Ugh, and it's a long one too!

Well, enough about by bad luck and lame excuses, the new chapter will be here soon so **please** wait.

And yes, it will still be rated **M **for _certain_ content which is why it is taking me so long to do this because it is my first time and I want it to be perfect!

Ahem. Again, thank you and I hope to get this done soon.


End file.
